Boyfriend License
by Azara-Rayne18
Summary: Derek has a nightmare, and Spencer tries to comfort him. No matter how ridiculous the bad dream turns out to be. Morgan/Reid. One-shot.


"No. No, please, stop."

Spencer Reid came out of sleep gradually, his lover's frightened voice pulling him toward consciousness. He looked at his bedside clock. It was 3:35 a.m.

"I'm trying! Please, don't…"

"Derek?" Spencer turned to look at the man sleeping next to him. Morgan was tossing and turning, whimpering and muttering in his sleep. His fists were clenched into the sheets beneath him and his breathing was far from the soft, even snores Spencer was used to hearing before he drifted off at night.

Derek usually didn't have nightmares when Spencer was sleeping next to him. But Spencer knew, even from the little experience he had, that they were bad.

Another thing he learned from living with Derek was that it took Derek an average of ten minutes to wake up from sleep. In the morning after a peaceful rest, when Derek was yawning over his bowl of cheerios and staring in adorable confusion at the world around him, Spencer saw it as yet another reason he loved Derek. But when Derek woke up from a nightmare, it was best to stay away until he realized that his boyfriend was not an unsub trying to attack him. Once Spencer had made the mistake of shaking Derek awake; the black eye had taken a week to heal.

"No…" Derek moaned again, pulling Spencer back to the task at hand. His eyes grazed over Derek's sleeping form, and stopped at his waist. Or, more accurately, the large tent in the sheets there.

Oh, no. Arousal during a nightmare usually meant one thing. The nightmares about being molested were the most common for Derek, and it always took him a long time to recover from them. Spencer had to resist the urge to reach over and shake him awake, before Derek began to speak in his sleep again.

"Spencer… please… stop…"

That was unexpected. Spencer's chest tightened at the tortured look on Derek's face. And he was causing it. What on earth was Derek dreaming about?

It seemed he was soon to find out. Derek's eyes flew open. Spencer had one moment to look into the horrified brown eyes of his boyfriend before Derek buried his head into the pillow, still trembling.

Spencer waited for a moment, not wanting to scare Derek by getting to close. If Derek was really dreaming that Spencer was hurting him, the last thing he would want is to find Spencer in his bed. Finally, Derek's trembling subsided. Spencer checked the clock. It had been six minutes. Time to move in.

"Derek? Baby?" Derek didn't answer, though his trembling grew more intense. Carefully, remembering the black eye, Spencer laid a hand on Derek's shoulder. "I love you."

"No, you don't," Derek moaned.

Spencer felt his heart snap in two, "Yes, I do, Derek. I love you so much. It was just a nightmare. Wake up, baby."

It took a few minutes, but Derek finally calmed down enough to lift his head off of the pillow, "You still want to be with me?" His voice sounded so small and hesitant.

"Of course," Spencer laughed lightly and reached for Derek. A tender kiss on the lips, and Derek melted beneath him.

"It was just a dream?" Derek asked. Spencer nodded and Derek sighed in relief.

"You want to talk about it?" Spencer asked. Talking always helped Derek get over the nightmares faster.

Derek thought for a long moment. "Yeah, okay."

"Just a minute," Spencer got up and walked into the kitchen. Two cups of milk, heated in the microwave and dusted with cinnamon, and Spencer and Derek were sitting up in bed, Derek getting ready to tell the story.

"Well, in the dream, I was running late for a test. You know, like in college, how you wake up and realize you only have ten minutes until midterms… I guess you don't."

"I was never late." Spencer shrugged.

"Why am I not surprised?" Derek mumbled, "Anyway, I get to my classroom and I realize that it's all our co-workers sitting in the desks. Hotch, JJ, Garcia, Prentiss, Rossi, and they're all staring at me. So, I look down, and realize I'm completely naked. But when I go to cover myself up, I hear your voice saying, 'that won't be necessary. And I look up and see you lying in this giant bed at the front of the classroom."

"So, I was the Professor?" Spencer said.

"Yeah, and you were hot. And I'm kind of turned on, but also kind of embarrassed, because I'm still out there for everyone to see, and I'm not really sure what's going on. Then you explain in this bored voice that I have to renew my boyfriend license and it's time to take the test."

"Boyfriend license?"

"Yeah, you know, my license to date you. So, basically, I have to make love to you in front of everyone and make it good or else you're breaking up with me. And now I'm nervous, but I decide to give it my best effort. So, I start things up, and I'm really trying my hardest, using all of my best moves."

"All of them?" Spencer asked. He thought back to his favorite move of Derek's, and quickly felt his body responding.

"Yep," Derek said, "That one, too. But it's not having any effect."

"Really?" Spencer said.

"You're actually yawning. And it feels that I've been trying forever, when all of the sudden you launch into the fakest orgasm I've ever seen. And when you 'finish', you stare at me with this look that says, 'aren't you done yet?' So, I finish. And as I'm sitting down, with everyone laughing at me, I look at the clock and realize; it's only been two minutes."

"Oh, honey," Spencer frowned sympathetically and reached over, kissing Derek on the cheek, "You know it was just a dream, don't you?"

"Yes, but at the time I didn't. And while I'm sitting there, humiliated, trying not to cry, you sit up and say, 'Aaron Hotchner, your turn.'"

"Wait, you mean…" Spencer tried to keep the green out of his face.

"Exactly," Derek said grimly, "You have sex with Hotch. And I can tell it's great. And it lasts forever, and I know that you're cheating on me right in front of my face, but I'm scared that if I say anything, I'll lose my license for sure. Then Hotch finishes and gives me this big smug grin as he sits down, and then they all take turns."

"Who does?"

"Everyone. JJ and Prentiss and Rossi. They all take turns and then when the last person finishes, you post grades..."

"Oh, no," Spencer winces against what he knows is coming.

"You fail me! I get failed in sex! I finished dead last in the whole class, right behind Rossi."

"Behind Rossi?"

"Rossi got a D+. Next to it, you posted, 'At least you lasted longer than two minutes.'"

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry," Spencer laughed, wrapping his arms around Derek as his boyfriend covered his face in humiliation. A small part of him was relieved; Derek was traumatized, but at least he hadn't had to deal with the dreams of Carl Buford in his bed tonight.

"And that's not the worst part," Derek mumbled against Spencer's neck.

"What is it, then?" Spencer said soothingly.

"Hotch won," Derek mumbled.

"What?" Spencer said.

"You gave Hotch an A. Hotch gets the boyfriend license. And as you're walking out with him, he gives me that smug look again and says, 'next time you should study before the test.' And all I can think is, 'Study? But I spent all last night cramming!' And the last thing I see before I wake up is you reaching over and grabbing Hotch's butt."

"Well, that is a nightmare, isn't it?" Spencer said grimly. The thought of having sex with Hotch was still causing occasional shivers to run up and down his spine. Derek finished his milk and settled down to go back to sleep. Spencer went to drain his glass… and then smiled as he got an idea. "Hey, Derek?"

"Yeah?" Derek said, his drowsy voice telling Spencer that he was close to drifting off again.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, I know baby."

"So I'm willing to give a little extra credit on your test. If you're up for it."

It took Derek approximately two seconds to be back to full consciousness. "Will I be the only one taking it?"

"The one and only," Spencer grinned and began kissing Derek's neck, "So you're sure to pass."

"Will I get an A?" Derek asked.

"If you do the extra credit, you might even get an A+."

"I want an A+."

"Of course you do."


End file.
